sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
B.A.P - Dancing In The Rain
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Dancing In The Rainright|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Mini Álbum:' No Mercy *'Pista:' 4 *'Género:' Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Julio-2012 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización We’re just dancing on the floor neoege jakku ppajyeodeuneun geol We’re just dancing in the rain neoreul cheom bon geu sungane nae simjang soge tteugeoun heartbeat oneulbam naege dagawa duriseo hamkke i bami saedorok jomyeonge jeojeodeuneun town town town town naegero dagaoneun neo neo neo neo jageun ipsul chokchogi jeojeun meoritgyeol I’m falling in love We’re just dancing on the floor neoege jakku ppajyeodeuneun geol We’re just dancing in the rain nal baraboneun nunbichi neomu tteugeowo Already i’m ready You’re very tipsy baby neodo nal wonhago itjanha Already i’m ready You’re very sexy baby nal ireukyeo jwo nal saranghae jwo tonight Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh nal barabwa naege angyeobwa oneulmaneun amu geokjeonghaji ma Oh Kiss me baby Give me your love rideume neoreul matgyeo will be alright jomyeonge jeojeodeuneun town town town town naegero dagaoneun neo neo neo neo jageun ipsul chokchogi jeojeun meoritgyeol I’m falling in love We’re just dancing on the floor neoege jakku ppajyeodeuneun geol We’re just dancing in the rain nal baraboneun nunbichi neomu tteugeowo I’m ready You’re very tipsy baby neodo nal wonhago itjanha Already I’m ready You’re very sexy baby nal ireukyeo jwo nal saranghae jwo tonight Oh oh oh I’m still around Oh oh oh We’re making out Oh oh oh I’m still around Oh oh oh eonjedeun ni juwien naega isseo dagawa nunchi boji mayo neukdaedeurui saieseo jikyeojul teni eoseo iriwayo neon meoributeo balkkeutkkaji bichina urin han kkeut chai oneulbameun jeoldae nae pumeseo tteoreojiji ma nal ireukyeo jwo nal saranghae jwo tonight Oh oh oh I’m still around Oh oh oh Let’s go party Oh oh oh I’m still around Oh oh oh Let’s go party Already I’m ready You’re very tipsy baby neodo nal wonhago itjanha Already I’m ready You’re very sexy baby nal saranghae jwo tonight 'Español' Estamos bailando en el piso Me sigo enamorando de ti Estamos bailando en la lluvia La primera vez que te vi dentro mi corazón latía con fuerza Ven a mi esta noche quedémonos toda la noche juntos Empapados bajo las luces de esta ciudad (x3) Te me acercas, eres tú, tú, tú, tú Tus pequeños labios, tu mojado cabello Me estoy enamorando Estamos bailando en el piso Me sigo enamorando de ti Estamos bailando en la lluvia Tus ojos hermosos ojos me observan De inmediato, ya estoy listo Estas muy mareada, nena Tú también me quieres inmediato, ya estoy listo Eres muy atractiva, nena Anímame y ámame esta noche Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Mírame, acércate a mis brazos no te preocupes de nada por hoy Oh, bésame, nena Dame tu amor Confíate en el ritmo, estarás bien Empapados bajo las luces de esta ciudad (x3) Te me acercas, eres tú, tú, tú, tú Tus pequeños labios, tu mojado cabello Me estoy enamorando Estamos bailando en el piso Me sigo enamorando de ti Estamos bailando en la lluvia Tus ojos hermosos ojos me observan De inmediato, ya estoy listo Estas muy mareada, nena Tú también me quieres inmediato, ya estoy listo Eres muy atractiva, nena Anímame y ámame esta noche Oh oh oh Sigo a tu lado Oh oh oh Lo estamos haciendo Oh oh oh Sigo a tu lado Oh oh oh Siempre estoy a tu alrededor acércate a mi sin el consentimiento de los demás Te protegeré de todos esos lobos apúrate y ven a mí Brillas desde la cabeza hasta los pies pero apenas hemos cambiando No se te ocurra dejar mis brazos esta noche Anímame y ámame esta noche Oh oh oh Sigo a tu lado Oh oh oh Lo estamos haciendo Oh oh oh Sigo a tu lado Oh oh oh Vámonos de fiesta De inmediato, ya estoy listo Estas muy mareada, nena Tú también me quieres inmediato, ya estoy listo Eres muy atractiva, nena Anímame y ámame esta noche 'Hangul' We’re just dancing on the floor 너에게 자꾸 빠져드는 걸 We’re just dancing in the rain 너를 첨 본 그 순간에 내 심장 속에 뜨거운 heartbeat 오늘밤 내게 다가와 둘이서 함께 이 밤이 새도록 조명에 젖어드는 town town town town 내게로 다가오는 너 너 너 너 작은 입술 촉촉이 젖은 머릿결 I’m falling in love We’re just dancing on the floor 너에게 자꾸 빠져드는 걸 We’re just dancing in the rain 날 바라보는 눈빛이 너무 뜨거워 Already i’m ready You’re very tipsy baby 너도 날 원하고 있잖아 Already i’m ready You’re very sexy baby 날 일으켜 줘 날 사랑해 줘 tonight Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh 날 바라봐 내게 안겨봐 오늘만은 아무 걱정하지 마 Oh Kiss me baby Give me your love 리듬에 너를 맡겨 will be alright 조명에 젖어드는 town town town town 내게로 다가오는 너 너 너 너 작은 입술 촉촉이 젖은 머릿결 I’m falling in love We’re just dancing on the floor 너에게 자꾸 빠져드는 걸 We’re just dancing in the rain 날 바라보는 눈빛이 너무 뜨거워 Already I’m ready You’re very tipsy baby 너도 날 원하고 있잖아 Already I’m ready You’re very sexy baby 날 일으켜 줘 날 사랑해 줘 tonight Oh oh oh I’m still around Oh oh oh We’re making out Oh oh oh I’m still around Oh oh oh 언제든 니 주위엔 내가 있어 다가와 눈치 보지 마요 늑대들의 사이에서 지켜줄 테니 어서 이리와요 넌 머리부터 발끝까지 빛이나 우린 한 끝 차이 오늘밤은 절대 내 품에서 떨어지지 마 날 일으켜 줘 날 사랑해 줘 tonight Oh oh oh I’m still around Oh oh oh Let’s go party Oh oh oh I’m still around Oh oh oh Let’s go party Already I’m ready You’re very tipsy baby 너도 날 원하고 있잖아 Already I’m ready You’re very sexy baby 날 사랑해 줘 tonight 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop